Total Pokémon Island!
by Mach Tails
Summary: Join Mew and his partner Mewtwo as they host a show on their very own island! With a whole lot of hesitation from Arceus, they've finally got their own show! There's sure to be laughs, friends, betrayals, and villains if you stick around! Just plz review, lol. Mew loves himself some ratings. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Island!

**Hello! It's me with another fanfiction! Welcome to Total Pokémon island! Where there's gonna be DRAMA, but I'll let the hosts tell you all about that.**

 **Enjoy and all that as I'm thrilled to try this again!**

* * *

In the Hall of Origins, Arceus was currently sitting worriedly on her throne, troubled thoughts going through her head, she was sure that something would go horribly wrong today. After all, _it_ would be showing today. Absorbed in her thoughts, she failed to see Ho-oh passing by, stopping by her throne.

Frowning Ho-oh took a closer look at Arceus. Was she upset or something? He decided to try to and see what was up. "Um, Arceus?" He said, nudging her with his wing. She remained unmoving, however, causing Ho-oh to nudge her again, although that didn't work either.

"Hey, Arceus?!" Ho-oh said, testing to see if yelling would work. "Universe to Arceus?!"

The god of all Pokémon still remained unmoving, however, causing Ho-oh to attempt drastic measures. He got in front of her, opening his beak, charging up his strongest Sacred Fire. His beak wrathed with brilliant flames, he prepared to fire.

"Here's hoping she forgives me for this!" Ho-oh let out, gaining a bit of height. After getting some fair distance between him and Arceus, he let loose, firing his attack.

The swirling mass of flames hit Arceus head on, exploding on impact, sending a wave of heat that even Ho-oh could feel. The legendary bird looked on as Arceus, startled, looked around, seeing Ho-oh.

"Sorry I had to do that Arceus," Ho-oh said, landing in front of Arceus. "But you were practically in a coma!"

Arceus, however, looked puzzled. "Wait, what did you do? You did something?"

Ho-oh blinked at Arceus, surprised. "Um... yeah," He said, deflated. Was his attack really that weak compared to Arceus's strength? "I hit you with the strongest attack I have..."

Arceus frowned, examining herself for damage. "Did you miss or something, Ho-oh?" She asked. "Because I can't seem to find any damage dealt to me..."

"N-No!" Ho-oh said, embarrassed. "I'm sure it hit you! You woke up, didn't you? That means it worked!"

"Oh, I see..." Arceus said, her mind still wandering. "Yes, given that fact, you _did_ do some damage..."

"Anyway, Arceus," Ho-oh inquired. "Why were you just standing like that? What in the universe are you worried about?"

"Multiverse," Arceus mumbled to herself, correcting her fellow legendary under her breath. "Something bad is happening today, Ho-oh. Something really bad..."

Ho-oh froze. "Don't tell me Giratina was right and you're gonna cause the apocalypse, killing all of Pokékind?!"

"What?" Arceus questioned, her expression souring. Giratina knew _far_ too much. Still, she just couldn't let her friend worry. "Cause the apocalypse? Why would I do that?"

Ho-oh let out a huge sigh of relief, smiling at Arceus. "Oh, thank you! But then, what's happening today that's so bad?"

"Remember when I announced my plan for the mortals to get to know us better?" Arceus asked, reminding Ho-oh. "Give one of us a reality show?"

"Yeah..." Ho-oh said. "Go on..."

"I drew straws and Mew got the first pick." Arceus sighed, dropping her body to the floor in despair, while Ho-oh's beak dropped to the floor, as he remembered Mew being in a really good mood that morning.

However, Ho-oh remembered something else, equally worrying. "Hey Arceus, it's just Mew doing this, right? No co-host?"

Arceus nodded, seeing the look on Ho-oh's face, her own worry intensifying. "Yes... why?"

"Cause Mew left with Mewtwo just this morning." Ho-oh said.

"...DAMMIT!" Arceus yelled, slamming her face into the ground, placing a few new cracks into the shining floor. Ho-oh sweatdropped, he hoped Mew was ready to face Arceus. Actually, scratch that. No one was ready to face Arceus in this state.

Regardless, he decided to tune in to watch Mew's show, using Arceus's HD television screen, as said Arceus continued to repeatedly bang her head onto the floor, the force increasing with each slam.

* * *

 _We get a glimpse of an island covered in forests and a beach, well the side that is shown to us at least. The camera zooms in on a lonely dock, where a pink Pokémon is floating, a cocky smirk on his face, as his tail waves to the camera._

"Hello there, everyone! It's yours truly, Mew!" It said. "Welcome to Total Pokémon Island! I'll be hosting the show along with my co-host, and chef to the campers, Mewtwo!"

Mew looked around, where was no one around. "Where is that guy?" He peered left and right, but the dock was empty. He gave up and shrugged. "Oh well, guess I'm gonna dock his pay..."

Suddenly said Pokémon appeared right next to Mew, teleporting beside him in a purple flash. He glared at Mew, his purple tail swishing angrily. "If you even THINK of docking my pay, I'm taking it to Arceus.

"There you are!" Mew said, ignoring him, his face delighted, his tail swishing excitedly. "What took so long?"

"Had to finish up things with our lawyers. You know, they can be a nuisance when they want too. Especially since I didn't announce myself to be a co-host until today..." Mewtwo grumbled. "They had me PAY to hold the camera."

Mew nodded. "Tell me about it. Those guys are the worst! Safety? Life? Disaster? Maiming? Bleh!" Mew's face suddenly got a questioning look. "Who's holding the camera?"

Mewtwo shrugged, to Mew's dismay. "Just holding it up with my telekinesis."

Mew then turned back to the camera, relieved. "Anyway, I'll explain the rules of the game! We have brought in 36 Pokémon, 2 of each type! All of the age of teenagers! You know, 15-21, all a responsible age, they'll be staying at the island, bunking with each other, getting to know each other, as they all compete for 1 MILLION DOLLARS AND 100 RARE CANDIES!"

Mewtwo smirked, stretching. "Don't forget they'll have to go through grueling challenges crafted by us. They're gonna be sorry they ever came onto the island."

Mew frowned, fur standing up. "HEY. Not cool. Don't steal my thunder. When YOU become the main host of a show, THEN you can take all the thunder you want."

"Hn." Mewtwo grumbled. "You're such an airhog..."

"Anyway," Mew continued. "The challenges will be crafted by yours truly! With some minor assistance by Mewtwo, of course."

"MINOR?!" Mewtwo exclaimed. Mew simply brushed him aside, continuing.

"And after each challenge, one of the campers will be voted off _by_ one of their fellow campers! That's right, you heard me! This show will be full of friendship, torture, betrayal, and everything in between! And we'll catch it all on camera! Plus, the campers have signed a legal contract to let us do this to them! How cool is that? The ratings will soar! I'll be the a biggest success since Professor Oak!"

Mewtwo frowned. "How is he a huge success? He's just a Pokémon Professor."

Mew huffed, Mewtwo obviously didn't understand. "But he's the FIRST." Mewtwo rolled his eyes at that, scoffing.

"But we have others now. Like Rowan, Sycamore, Birch, Juni-"

Mew quickly whipped out a calculator, his tail hovering over the keys. "How much is 70% of your pay docked?" Now it was Mewtwo's turn to huff and he turned away as he did so, but not without showing a pale color on his face.

After that little exchange, the two legendaries just floated there in an awkward silence until a noise sounded off. A Wailord's bellow echoed in the distance as Mew smiled.

"Ah!" He said, grinning with glee. The pink cat nudged Mewtwo, pointing. "There's our first victim- I mean camper!"

The large blue whale Pokémon swam up to the deck, carrying a small blue crocodile with him. The croc was smiling, his smile rivaling that off Mewtwo's. He jumped off and walked up to Mew, walking in a sort of waddling fashion.

"Hey there! I'm Totodile, and I'm super glad to be here!" He said, showing his teeth with a huge grin.

Mew smirked at Totodile's eagerness. "Here's Totodile! Friendly, aren't you?"

Totodile held out his hand, which Mew shook, but the interaction was a little too enthusiastic on Totodile's side. The experience shook Mew...literally. "Man.." Mew said, his body shaking. "W-Welcome..."

Totodile then went to shake Mewtwo's hand, but was literally pushed away by his psychokinesis. Mewtwo's look was steel as he uttered one very agressive word to the Pokémon. **"NO."**

The blue and red croc frowned and walked to the end of the dock, to Mewtwo's relief.

"On further note, here's Togedemaru from the distant Alola region!" Mew said, shaking his body to recover. True to Mew's word, the next Pokémon arriving on the Wailord was a small gray hedgehog, checkered with brown and yellow triangles, wearing shades.

As his Wailord docked, Togedemaru rolled off, bouncing around a bit on the wooden planks that made up the docks. "Where's the amusement park?" He asked, slightly deflated upon seeing his new surroundings.

Mew and Mewtwo smirked, sneaking a glance at each other. They had been running a little...short on contestants, so they had included an amusement park in the brochure for the final one.

"About that..." Mew said, holding in his gigantic smirk. "We lied! This is a game show! No amusement park what so ever!"

Togedemaru tried to speak, but was rolled by Mewtwo over to Totodile, using telekinesis. "No questions. You're here now. Deal with it."

"Hey!" Totodile said, picking Togedemaru up and squeezing him in a huge hug. Togedemaru smiled a bit, although he was being squished. The Roly Poly didn't seem to mind all that much.

Mew shifted his attention as the next Wailord docked, stopping smoothly next to the dock. This time, a light blue Pokémon jumped off, waddling happily onto the dock.

Mew looked confused and used his psychokinesis to push it back onto the Wailord. "Who is this? I didn't choose him!" He glared at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo shrugged. "What? I chose him. Got a problem?"

Mew looked ready to object but the Pokémon had already come back beside him.

"Name's Wynaut! Don't want me? Why not?" He asked. Although he had slits for eyes, the Pokémon that had already arrived (Which was a whopping number of TWO) stared at him.

Mew looked at him. "You're in for a rough time buddy. Doesn't look like you can see well." Wynaut turned his head a bit to the side.

"Oh, but I can see EVERYTHING, Mew..." He said, smiling stupidly. "I see good things in your future..."

Mew backed up a bit. "Okay Mewtwo...you picked a hippie. Good things must always be plagued by...weird...things, I suppose..."

Wynaut simply waddled to the end of the dock, only to be greeted by Totodile with a hug. "I see comfortable things in your future..." Wynaut let out contently.

Totodile grinned. "Those are my favorite kind!"

The next two Pokémon to arrive were an Umbreon and a Mimikyu, both on one Wailord. Umbreon simply hopped off of the whale, while Mimikyu simply rolled off.

"How's it feel to be here, guys?" Mew asked, back to his cheerful mood now that Wynaut was away from him.

Umbreon looked at Mew as he walked off, the Eeveelution giving Mewtwo the cold shoulder as well. With a swish of his tail, he simply sat down at the end of the dock, not interacting with the others.

Mimikyu, on the other hand, was a different story.

"Hello!" He chimed. "You chose me because of my costume, right? It's cool, right? I made it myself! I'm cool! Right? Cool? It was cause of my costume? Right? Right? Right?!"

Mimikyu went on and on until Mew spoke up, thoroughly annoyed. "Yes! Okay! Go to the other side of the dock please!" Mimikyu trudged off, rather disappointed, while Mewtwo shuddered as the costume Pokémon passed him by. That Pokémon creeped him out.

Next to arrive on their Wailord was a Starmie. Well, actually the Starmie was swimming by the Wailord talking and laughing on the way. As they arrived, Starmie cheerfully waved goodbye as well as she could, as her new friend swam off.

Starmie hopped onto the dock, her red gem glowing with excitement, her star shaped body making her way to Mew, tapping on the wooden deck as she went.

"This'll be so much fun!" She said, delight in her voice. "I'm Starmie, and I can't wait to get started!" She inched closer to Mew. "So what fun things will we be doing on this island?

Mew frowned, the star Pokémon's demeanor bugging him a bit. This wasn't supposed to be fun! For the campers anyway... "Okay, 1, I will TORTURE you in these challenges." Mew started, noting his eyes. "And 2, you've just made me want to torture you even more!"

Starmie, upon hearing that, drooped, her gem glowing less now. She began to trudge to the edge of the dock, but a loud noise was suddenly coming from the air. "The heck is that?" She asked, raising her voice to be heard.

"I forsee a disaster approaching!" Wynaut said, yelling as well. "I suggest we all meditate with tea leaves!"

"Hell no! I'm not taking that shit on my island!" Mew said, listening closer, finding it was the sound of rotors spinning. "It's a vehicle, but where?!"

Umbreon, having been trying to nap at this point, got up with an irritated look on his face, looked up into the sky, using Foresight. "It's a helicopter!" He said, deactivating his move. "Directly above us!"

Mew used the same move, frowning as he saw what Umbreon saw. It was cloaked of course, but with Foresight, Mew could see it. "Park in my airspace huh?" He yelled up at them. "I'll show you!"

Eyes fueled by determination, he turned to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, my buddy, my pal, my fake me, GET THE ROCKET LAUNCHER!"

Mewtwo grinned evilly, holding out his hands, a rocket launcher appearing in his hands immediately. "Well, well, it's been a while since I've used this." He took aim, the launcher already loaded.

Togedemaru, apprehensive at the sight of Mewtwo holding a rocket launcher, which had scared many a Legendary or Mythical Pokémon away, raised his small hand. "Hey, can't there be another way to do this?"

Mew huffed, thinking the idea absurd. "NO!" He said, scowling at Togedemaru. "IT'S DO OR DIE!"

"But-" Togedemaru started, before being tapped by Umbreon. Turning around, he saw the Dark type shaking his head. "Just let him be." Umbreon stated. "It's not like we could stop him anyway."

Mew nodded, smirking evilly up at the helicopter. "What the emo says is true! You couldn't stop me OR Mewtwo! Especially since it's been YEARS since Mewtwo got to hold one of these!"

"For good reason..." Starmie murmured, shivering as she saw Mewtwo's steel cold eyes.

"FIRE!" Mew yelled, waving his hand at the helicopter, the rotors still able to be heard. Mewtwo grinned, firing the rocket, which released with a bang and soared upwards. It collided with the cloaked helicopter, creating a huge explosion, debris flying everywhere.

"Yes!" Mew cheered, doing a little victory dance, sticking his tounge out at the explosion. "Score one for me!" Mewtwo simply teleported the rocket launcher away, satisfied with this venture.

"Yeah, but..." Umbreon said, still looking up, frowning as he did so. "Something is still coming our way."

"It's the disaster!" Wynaut exclaimed, running around in a circle on the deck. "Get the tea leaves! Hurry, before-" Suddenly out of the sky fell a blue Jellicent that crashed on top of Wynaut, cutting off his words as well as his supply of oxygen.

"Why me!" He squeaked out.

The Jellicent got off of him, brushing herself in an elegant manner as she did so, glaring at Mew. "What gives you the right to blow me out of the sky in such a manner?! It's VERY unproper and unfitting for a lady such as myself."

Mew frowned, his paw rubbing his chin. "Oh yeah... you're one of the contestants right? Why didn't you ride in on the Wailords?"

Jellicent gasped, one of her fins going to her chest. "Like a commoner?! I expect to be treated as well as Arceus herself!"

Mew smirked. "Sorry, you'll be staying in cabins, and the ONLY beings worthy of that kind of attention are me and my buddy here. Tata."

Jellicent narrowed her eyes at Mew, fuming, but decided against speaking out to him, as she floated away.

The next three Pokémon to arrive were a Pinsir, a Druddigon, a Granbull, and a Braixen, all travelling on their Wailords, much to Mew's relief. The Pinsir came onto deck first, then the Druddigon, and the Braixen.

"Welcome to the island!" Mew said, trying for a smile. Pinsir ignored him, walking to the end of the dock, creepily looking at his fellow contestants. Druddigon ignored the pink legendary as well, stomping over to the edge of the deck, scoffing when he saw his competition. Granbull smirked at Mew, walking herself over, deciding to eye the competition subtly.

However, Braixen gave Mew a big smile, her tail swishing as she walked over. "Thanks for the welcome, I'm so glad to be here!"

"You know, normally I'd chew or savagely roast somebody for a response like that, but I'm just happy you even gave me one!" Mew said, relieved that at least of the 3 contestants gave him a response.

"You couldn't even roast a chicken lying out in the sun all day." Mewtwo scoffed, having grown bored of waiting for all the contestants to arrive.

"Hey!" Mew said, frowning. "Take that back!"

Mewtwo glared back at him, taking his eyes of the sea. "Never."

Seeing Mew's frustration, Braixen held out her arms. "Awww, wanna hug?" She asked. To her surprise, Mew grudgingly floated into her arms, his own outstretched.

"Fine..." He said as the fire fox wrapped her arms around him. Mewtwo snickered, causing Mew to pull away, huffing.

"Okay, go to the end of the dock now..." He said to her, pointing to where the contestants were.

"Okay!" Braixen said, happily skipping off.

The next two Pokémon were a Stunky, a Klefki, and Gengar, who shared a Wailord. The Wailord, however was traveling pretty fast, his nose and mouth scrunched up in agony. The same went for the Klefki and the Gengar, their eyes tearing up.

"Please!" Gengar cried as he ran off of the Wailord, it arriving quicker than most. "He smells so horrible, I just can't take it! And I don't even have a nose! He had to take a shit over the ocean and the smell got even worse!"

"Save me!" The Klefki cried, floating after the Gengar, the two heading quickly to the edge of the dock.

Mew frowned at the two. "Come on, you guys are babies-" He began, before the Stunky jumped off the Wailord onto the dock. As soon as he landed, all the Pokémon shifted their noses away from him, Mew and Mewtwo included. The Wailord carrying him zoomed away, using Waterfall to speed himself up.

"It reeks!" Braixen yelped, covering her nose with her paw. "What is that smell?"

"What a vulgar smell!" Jellicent groaned, her eyes closed in agony. "How uncouth and unbecoming!"

The others on the deck voiced similar opinions, were close to passing out, or played it off like it was nothing. Regardless, Mew was less than happy with this development, glaring at the skunk Pokémon.

"Aww..." Stunky sighed, his body shying away from Mew's glare, his tail curling around his body. "You can't just judge me like that..."

"You can bet your ass we can! Mewtwo!" Mew barked out. "Chase that stink bomb out of here and hose him down!"

Stunky cried out with an "Eep!", turning around to see a sadistic smile on Mewtwo's face, running off the dock and onto the island as Mewtwo flew after him with murderous intent, his eyes as steely as when he held the rocket launcher.

Thankfully, the smell cleared out quickly, thanks to Mew using his psychic powers to push the scent away, just in time as a Ledyba arrived, flying off of her Wailord immediately, twirling brown batons.

"I'm here to win this thing, pinkie!" She said, excited as heck, yelling in Mew's ear. "I'm going to the top! JUST YOU WATCH!"

Mew just rolled his eyes, wincing at her obnoxious voice. "Yeah, yeah, go join the others on the dock, like the loser you'll be..."

Having her mood temporarily brought down, she frownd for a second, before getting fired up again, chanting to herself as she flew over to the edge of the dock.

The next Pokémon came in on a pair of water skis, a Pikachu, being pulled by the Wailord he was SUPPOSED to be riding on. With a wide grin on his face, the Pikachu jumped off as the Wailord zoomed by the dock, landing right beside Mew.

"Hello, yellow!" He said, cheerfully, waving goodbye to the Wailord as he took off his parasail. "This Pika is on the scene and ready for action!"

"How's it going, Pikachu?" Mew asked, impressed by his charismatic nature. "Ready to be tortured like the rest of the campers?"

Pikachu shrugged, his smile not leaving his face, his tail twitching. "No worries about that! I'l just have to take it a mon and rise to the top!"

Mew pointed to the dock, his tail getting tired of all the pointing. "Well, wait for the rest of the contestants down at the edge of the dock!"

Pikachu grinned, rushing quickly to the end of the dock, greeting the others with a wave as he arrived.

Mew was starting to become restless, as he waited for the other contestants, until he saw who was on the next Wailord. To his surprise, the next to arrive on the Wailord was...Mew?

Mew frowned, eyebrows knit, as his look alike giggled in front of him. "We look AMAZING, don't we?" It asked.

Mew, conflicted since he OBVIOUSLY looked amazing, divine even, pointed to the edge of the dock. "THANK you for the compliment, but don't steal this handsome face!"

The look alike groaned as it shifted into a Zorua, smiling sheepishly. "How many more contestants need to arrive?" She asked.

Mew shrugged. "Heck if I know, just get over to the edge. I'm sure you'll have the BEST of fun."

She grinned excitedly when Mew said that, deciding to go and strike up some conversations with the others. Mew made a mental note to ban shape-shifting in the next season, if he even had a next season, as he waited for the next contestant.

To his delight, the next contestant arrived rather quickly. He was a Dragonite, who walked slowly onto the deck, patting it with his foot while still holding onto the Wailord. "Hmmm." He said, testing it for something.

Deciding that the dock was okay, he let go of the Wailord, stepping onto the deck. However, he suddenly slipped on a patch of seawater, falling onto the deck. Sliding to the edge of the dock, bumped into Mew, and knocked all the other Pokémon into the water.

* * *

 **"Yes, yes..." Mew said, wringing out his tail. He was sitting in a room, painted to look like the inside of a Pokéball. "Welcome to our confession room for this show. Every show has one, and, of course, being original would cost too much."**

 **He frowned, shaking seawater out of his ears. "Ugh, I hope Mewtwo gets back soon."**

* * *

"Sorry, guys, I guess I really 'slipped' up there, heh," Dragonite said, grabbing Togedemaru out of the sea, after everyone else was back on the dock, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, plopping the Roly Poly onto the dock. "I'm just a tad clumsy..."

"A TAD?" Druddigon spat out, along with sea water and some strands of seaweed. He removed more seaweed from his claws, glaring at Dragonite. "Just you wait, dumbass, I'll get you yet."

"Yeah..." Pikachu said, shaking himself dry, wringing leftover seawater from his ears. "I think it might be a bit more than just a 'tad', my friend."

Togedemaru grinned, looking up at Dragonite. "I'm just glad you helped me out there! I'd just be bobbing up and down in water otherwise..."

"Speak for yourself, guys!" Totodile said to Druddigon and Gengar, as he gave a toothy grin, his tail wagging happily. "The ocean is just fine for me!"

Mew, fed up with this, contemplated calling Giratina to kill off all his contestants, they probably would've learned a lesson that way, but the next Wailord soon arrived, bringing with it the next contestant, a Togekiss.

As her Wailord pulled up to the dock, Togekiss hopped off onto the deck, using her wings to flutter down gracefully. Upon seeing Mew and the other campers, however, she stared down at the floor, her look one full of panic.

"Welcome Togekiss!" Mew said, disregarding her body actions, giving her a grin. "Glad to have you on the show! Of course, Arceus has me say stuff like that, but I can still say it regardless, can't I?"

Togekiss mumbled something, still staring at the wooden dock, fidgeting with her feet. Mew rubbed his hand on the back of his head, frowning. "Um, Togekiss? Earth to Togekiss?"

"Ah, I see... that girl has an inverted aura," Wynaut said, frowning as he watched the exchange(or lack thereof) between the two. "Very intriguing, I may be able to help her with a charm, perhaps change her fate."

"Can you cut it out with that crap?" Gengar said, scowling at Wynaut. "You've been spouting that superstitious shit ever since I got here!"

"Actually, he's saying it since HE got here," Mimikyu said, letting out a giggle. "But I kinda enjoy it!"

"Well, I'm glad everyone's not you..." Umbreon said, the Dark type turning to look at Wynaut. "Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against you, _yet_ , but I just don't believe in all that future stuff."

"...Did he say yet?" Dragonite asked, frowning. "Cause that kinda scares me." He looked down, feeling someone pat his leg, and saw Totodile.

"He probably meant nothing by it," Totodile said, his grin remaining on his face. "I'm sure everyone here's a nice person deep down!"

Wynaut didn't turn to face Umbreon, but grinned nonetheless. "I'm glad you don't hate me for my beliefs, it's actually quite reassuring to my psyche!"

"Again with that hippie dippie stuff?" Gengar said, beginning to get irritated. "I said stop!"

"Hate to tell you..." Braixen said to Gengar, twirling her stick in her hands. "But psyche is more of a psychological term, and rarely has anything to do with the beliefs Wynaut holds."

Gengar looked at Braixen for a sec, his face full of disbelief. "Hold on, really?!"

Meanwhile, Mew had simply used his psychokinesis to levitate Togekiss to the edge of the dock, placing her by Braixen, the least likely to intimidate her, and just in time. The next Wailord was arriving at that moment, carrying a Mienshao.

"And welcome to the next contestant, Mienshao!" Mew said, turning his attention to the approaching Fighting Type.

Mienshao, stepping onto the dock, paused for a moment, silently looking at her competition at the end of the dock. Taking a moment or so, she simply brushed past Mew, walking to said end.

"Hey!" Mew yelled at her, infuriated, before turning to see his next contestant arriving on the Wailord. As the Wailord arrived, Mew could see a Quilava laying down on his back, his signature flames absent.

He got up as the Wailord stopped, hopping onto the deck and letting out a sigh as he landed. Mew frowned, not sensing enthusiasm or determination of any kind coming off of the Fire type.

"Um, you okay buddy?" Mew asked him, kind of concerned. "You good and all that?"

"As good as I can be..." Quilava said in a rather dejected voice, seeing the others at the end of the dock. "That's where I have to go, right?"

Mew nodded, and watched Quilava walked off slowly, and just in time, the next contestant was just about to arrive. Another contestant coming without a Wailord, an Empoleon swam swiftly up to the dock, sending water everywhere as he jumped onto the dock.

"HEY!" Mew shouted, sopping wet, sick and tired that contestants just WOULDN'T take their Wailords. "I just did my fur today! WHY don't you have a Wailord?!"

Empoleon looked at Mew, his eyes narrowing. "My skill alone was enough to carry me to this island, I had no need for a mere Wailord," He let out. "Besides, I'm here to win. I could care less about your _fur_."

And with that, Empoleon walked off, to the end of the dock. Mew's temper began to rise, his psychic powers beginning to focus. He was about to use them on the dual type penguin, but the next two contestants were arriving, _on_ their Wailords this time.

"Here's Marshtomp and Wartortle!" Mew said, deciding to focus his powers on removing the seawater from his fur, turning his attention to the 2 approaching water types. As their Wailords stopped at the dock, Wartortle and Marshtomp hopped off.

As Marshtomp landed, he wobbled a bit, but Wartortle helped him up, the two giving each other a fist bump once Marshtomp was standing upright again. Walking towards Mew, Wartortle gave him a wave, toting a surfboard.

"Sup, Mew!" He said, giving the legendary a big grin. "Me and my best buddy here are really glad that you accepted us!" Wartortle gave Marshtomp a playful nudge, causing him to grin.

"Yeah!" Marshtomp said, pumping his arms in the air. "And when we win, we're going to take home the and have a HUGE party!"

Mew gave them a sly grin, however. "You guys DO know there's only one winner, right?"

The Water types just grinned, Wartortle slinging his arm around Marshtomp. "Yeah, you're right," Wartortle said. "But it doesn't matter which of us win! With two of us, we have twice the chance!"

"Well, good luck!" Mew said, directing them to the edge of the dock. Seeing them walk off, he snickered to himself. "Cause you're gonna need it..."

The next Wailord was already arriving, Mew turning his attention to it. The large Water Pokémon was carrying an Alolan Vulpix, who gracefully got off as her Wailord body language reserved, yet serene, she came up to Mew and grinned in a welcoming manner.

Happy that the next contestant arrived, Mew grinned back, waving his paw. "Welcome to the show, Vulpix!"

Vulpix simply kept grinning and staring at Mew, remaining silent. Mew frowned slightly, getting unnerved. "Um, Vulpix?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face. "You still there?"

Vulpix nodded, her grin still remaining on her face, but still remained silent. Mew was starting to get freaked out, thinking something ghostly was going on, but he remembered a vital detail from Vulpix's original application.

Smiling sheepishly to Vulpix, Mew got back into his original demeanor. He used sign language, directing her to the end of the dock, as well as welcoming her. Her eyes shining with appreciation, she walked to the edge of the dock, smiling to her fellow contestants.

"So.." Umbreon said, lying down on the dock, having watched the exchange with one of his eyes half open. "She's deaf. What an interesting choice for a contestant."

"She's deaf?" Mimikyu asked the Eeveelution, before looking at Vulpix herself. "Wow, that's gotta be real hard for you..."

Vulpix smiled gratefully at Mimikyu's concern, bringing him into a hug, to his delight, her 6 tails assisting her.

Meanwhile, all of a sudden, a red stripe appeared by Mew, scaring him for real this time. He let out a shriek, which was quickly replaced by a look of irriation.

"Kecleon..." Mew grumbled, his brows furrowed. "Don't scare me like that! Do you wanna get kicked off the island this quickly?!"

A green lizard came into existence, frowning, flexing his rolled up tail, stretching it out. "Well, I'm sorry that you don't have any backbone. Please tell me, what was it that whoever gave you this show was smoking when they thought up this idea? Anything THAT strong would be a real treat for recreation."

Obviously upset by Kecleon's words, Mew's right eye began to twitch. " _Arceus_ gave me this show, and you can sure as hell bet I can handle it!"

"Handle it?" Kecleon asked, a self assured grin beginning to appear on his face. "I never insinuated that you couldn't. Might you not be as sure in yourself as you may think?"

"Just get to the edge of the dock, you damn reptile!" Mew shouted, entirely fed up with the chameleon. "Just you wait, you're gonna regret this!"

Kecelon simply chuckled, walking off with a dissmissive wave of his tail, as he began to look over his competition. Seeing quite a few threats among the rabble, he decided to just wait until the other contestants arrived.

Speaking of which, next up was a Riolu, all enthusiastic and waving batons in his arms as he hopped off of his Wailord. Energy was practically radiating off of him, and it showed as he grinned at Mew.

"Hey there!" He said, wobbling a bit as the batons spun in his hands. "I-I'm really glad to be here, and I'd l-like to-"

But before he could finish, unfortunately, his batons went flying right out of his hands, as the Fighting type yelped in surprise. They spun and, to everyone's surprise, and crashing hard into Mew's...nether regions.

Mew fell to the wooden dock with a thud, eyes clenched shut, and breathing heavily. Riolu, mega embarrased, extended a paw to help Mew up, but was flung all the way to the dock by Mew's telekinesis.

"Hey!" Riolu said, his body in some pain. "I was trying to-" But once again he was cut off as he saw Mew glaring at him with a look that made him feel like he was on the way to his own grave.

"U-Um..." Riolu stammered, hiding behind Gengar, much to the ghost's displeasure. "I'll just stay over here..."

Mew kept glaring, but the next contestant was already arriving, a Carbink just sitting patiently on his Wailord. Upon arriving, he hopped off, his rocky body thudding onto the dock.

"So, you're Mew, huh?" Carbink asked after Mew had recovered enough to take notice of him. "Well, I hope that you memorize this face; I'm so gonna win this competition!"

"Yeah, you and everyone else," Mew said, rolling his eyes. "Look, I'm really getting tired of this, okay? Just go over to the dock with your fellow contestants, allright?"

"Allright, allright," Carbink said, hopping over to the designated area. "It's not like I wanted to talk or anything..."

As Carbink left, the contestant was already arriving, yet another one who decided not to take their Wailord. Mew, beginning to feel better, looked up to see a brown bird Pokémon descending onto the dock, landing with a salute.

"Well, well," Mew said, annoyed that this contestant didn't arrive on the Wailord either. "Looks like the next contestant finally arrived."

Carrying a light green stalk under one of his wings, the Farfetch'd performed a salute. "Farfetch'd reporting for duty, Mew!"

Mew sweatdropped before laughing a bit. "That's right, you used to go to military school, right?"

"Affirmative, sir!" Farfetch'd said, saluting once more, his eyes steely and determined. "I would like to know where I am to go!"

"Um, to the end of the dock," Mew said, frowning somewhat. "Right over there, where the other contestants are."

Farfetch'd nodded to Mew, then proceeded to march over, in a rigid militaristic fashion. Once he got over there, however, he let out a sigh of relief. "Putting on that act sure is hard..." He let out.

Next up on their Wailord was an Aurorus, whose own weight was causing her carrier to struggle, a look of intense concentration on the Wailord's face. The Wailord soon swam up next to the dock, allowing Aurorus to go onto it. As she walked onto the dock, medical equipment hanging around her waist, it creaked under her weight, causing Mew to gain a nervous look on his face.

"Welcome to the island," Mew said, giving Aurorus a grin nevertheless. "I'm glad you're here!"

Aurorus had a large grin on her face, squealing with excitement. "Ooh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm SUPER glad to be here! I'm hoping to win this thing fair and square!"

"Fair and square, huh?" Mew asked, a smirk on his face. "Well, we'll see if you're up to that soon enough! For now, go wait with the others!"

Aurorus nodded, walking over the others, the wooden dock continuing to crack with each step she took.

Meanwhile, Mew turned back to looking at the sea, prepared to wait for the next contestant when, suddenly, a Glaceon walked out from behind him, timidly making her way to the end of the dock. Mew looked confused, calling out to the Eeveelution. "Um, Glaceon?"

With a yelp, the Ice type broke into a full sprint, running to the end of the dock, covering her face with her front paws as soon as she got there, slumping her body to the ground.

Mew decided to pay her no mind as the next two contestants came along, both on their Wailord as well, the whales having a much easier time then Aurorus's did. As their Wailords stopped at the dock, a Bidoof and a Turtwig hopped off, walking up to Mew.

"Welcome Bidoof and Turtwig!" Mew said, getting excited that there were only 3 contestants left to introduce. The show was about to get underway! "Ready to win?"

"Well, I don't know about that," Bidoof said, munching on a muffin, as he attempted to talk while his cheeks were stuffed. "But I'm gonna do the best that I can!"

Turtwig, on the other hand, simply smirked at Mew's question, waving the little leaf on the top of his head. "Obviously I'm ready to win, this won't be a cakewalk, but I came here to win. If I don't do that, what was the point of coming here?"

"Nicely said, both of you!" Mew said, his tail swishing about. "Well, then guys, wait over there for now, okay?"

Both Turtwig and Bidoof nodded, before walking off to the edge of the dock. As they did so, the next contestant came in flying, a large orange Pokémon, whose tail was lit up with large burning flames.

"Charizard!" Mew yelled, slamming the Fire type onto the wooden dock with a thud as he arrived, his anger at its maximum level, pink psionic energy radiating around him. "You're supposed to take a Wailord! Can you get a clue!"

"Sorry!" Charizard said sheepishly, as Mew released his hold on him. "I guess if I was gonna fly in, I should've come late, right?"

"Yep..." Mew said, eyebrows furrowed, his tail pointing to the end of the docks. "Go over THERE, Charizard. Away from me..."

Charizard rubbed his right claw on the back of his head, walking over to the other side of the dock, keeping sure that his tail flame didn't torch anything. He decided to go next to Quilava, and stand there, since the fire mouse was the quietest Pokémon thus far.

Mew watched the fire lizard walk over there, hoping he wouldn't burn anything, when suddenly, he heard a loud buzzing sound coming from the sky, from the milky white clouds. He frowned, his eyes narrowing, was this going to be yet another helicopter?

"The hell is going on?" Granbull asked, her face worried, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is Mew gonna get mad again?"

"From what I've seen of him," Carbink said, etching some calculations into the ground. "That would be a very much yes."

The buzzing grew louder, until something descended rapidly from the sky, moving at really high speeds. It began to go even faster still, tearing through the sky, headed straight for the dock. Mew looked closer and groaned, recognizing the blur as an actual contestant.

"Why can't I have a smoothly running show?!" He cried out, wishing Mewtwo was with him. "Is that too much to ask for?!"

In response to his question, the sky sent the contestant crashing into the dock, skidding across the dock, yet stopping at Mew's feet. Vibrava gave an apologetic grin as she stated up at Mew, before cursing herself. She still wasn't any good at flying, despite the practice she had hoped to gain by flying here herself...

Still, the look on Mew's face alone told her that she probably shouldn't be sticking around Mew much longer. A sheepish grin on her face, she walked away on her legs, hurrying as fast as she could over to the other contestants.

Mew, still pretty furious, was about to go after her, but was stopped by a sight he had waited all too long for. The final Wailord had appeared over the horizon, carrying an Ivysaur, who was indeed the last contestant Mew had been waiting for.

As the Wailord stopped at the dock, Mew waved happily at him as the final contestant hopped off, cradling a potted plant with her vines as she walked carefully, giving a grin to Mew as she walked up to him.

"Hi there, Mew!" Ivysaur said, extending another one of her vines to shake his head. "I'm really glad that you chose me to be a part of the show!"

"Well, thanks!" Mew said, pleasantly pleased that she not only came on a Wailord, but offered to shake his hand. "I'm glad that you'r-" He was cut off, as Ivysaur bent down to look at a barnacle, wedged in the middle of a crack in the wooden dock.

"I can't believe it!" She was saying, looking curiously at the barnacle, setting her plant aside for the moment. "This is one of the rarest species of barnacles that can be found in this area! Oh man, I wish I had a magnifying glass right now!"

"Um, okay..." Mew said, just happy that his waiting was finally over. "I'm never going to have this many contestants again..." Seeing that all the Pokémon were assembled and mingling, Mew decided to shift their attention to back to him.

"Allright campers!" He called out, making sure all eyes were on him before continuing. "Follow me to the campgrounds where we'll be meeting up with Mewtwo and beginning the first challenge!"

He floated off the dock and onto the island where the competition would soon begin, the other Pokémon following closely behind.

* * *

 **Mew smirked inside the room shaped like a Pokéball.**

 **"Another reason for me making this room was so that the campers can confess their feelings on the stuff going on around them!" He said, giggling. "It'll make for much better dirt on them."**

 **His expression turned thoughtful. "I wonder if I could get Mewtwo to use it.."**

* * *

Dragonite, Totodile, and Mimikyu were walking together among the others, each having found some new friendship with the other. They were a pretty oddball group though, differing greatly in types and sizes.

"What do you guys think that the challenge for today will be?" Totodile asked his newfound friends, giving them his biggest grin.

Dragonite shrugged, smiling back at Totodile. "I just hope that it doesn't involve anything with gracefulness, or anything like that. I... kinda tend to be a bit clumsy at times."

Mimikyu giggled a bit, his cloth rippling as he did so. "Yeah, we kinda got that impression after you slipped on the deck, and barreled into Mew."

Dragonite sheepishly rubbed the back of his forehead, smiling, as the other two giggled at his expression

* * *

 **"I like these guys." Dragonite said, smiling. "I really do. Back home, I didn't have a lot of friends because of my clumsiness. Most people said I wouldn't amount to anything. Well, look at me now! I have friends! Friends!"**

 **Dragonite sniffed the air. "Is this a bathroom?"**

* * *

As the friends were laughing at Dragonite's expression, however, Granbull pushed by both Totodile and Mimikyu stomping off, throwing a look of disdain at them. She then focused on where Mew was taking them, attempting to look ahead.

Dragonite had an irritated look on his face, eyes narrowed as he began to stomp off after Granbull, but a small hand stopped him, its touch holding him back with a grasp of his arm. "What are you doing?" He asked, turning around to the one who was holding him back.

"It's okay, big guy," Braixen said, her hand still laying on Dragonite's arm, giving him a soft smile. "She's not worth it, and I'm sure you don't want enemies this early into the game."

Dragonite sighed to himself, still watching Granbull, before nodding, seeing her point. "You're right, I guess... Thanks for helping me out, Braixen!"

"It's no problem, really!" Braixen said, giving Dragonite a beautiful smile. "Most times, I don't need a reason to help someone out."

"Wait just a gosh darn minute..." Mimikyu muttered, thoughts running through his head. "That's a girl?!" He exclaimed, sending the others into hysterics. And all the while, Dragonite couldn't help but notice that Braixen had such a wonderful laugh...

* * *

 **"Braixen is pretty cool!" Totodile exclaimed, sitting on the toilet of the confessional. "She seems pretty, kind, basically a good friend! Although I think Dragonite might want her as more than that..."**

 **"And why in Arceus's name is this a bathroom?!"**

* * *

 **Mimikyu jumped up and down on the toilet, his excitement present in his actions.**

 **"Braixen seems nice, really nice even, but I'm more interested in this challenge that'll be today! How will it go?! No one knows!"**

 **Mimikyu then fell into the toilet, slipping in as he landed from one of his jumps. "Ah, God, no!"**

* * *

 **Dragonite blushed heavily, his orange cheeks turning a dark tomato red.**

 **"I'm not in love with Braixen!" He said, still blushing. "I just met her! How could I be in love with her beautiful smile, her wonderful laugh, and her twinkling eyes..."**

* * *

 **Braixen smiled brightly at the camera, sitting in the confessional.** **"Dragonite is so sweet!" She said, twirling her stick, a small ember burning on one end of it.**

 **"I really hope he'll accept me as his friend!"**

* * *

Quilava sighed as he walked along with the group, Umbreon slowly coming up beside him.

"What's up," Umbreon said quietly, looking at the Fire type from the corner of his left eye.

"Nothing man." Quilava said, not paying much attention to Umbreon. "Just bummed about how I'll probably be voted off by the first episode."

"Come on." Umbreon responded, a slight motivational tone in his voice. "You should have more pride in yourself. Accomplish what you can accomplish."

Then the Dark Pokémon walked off, leaving Quilava a bit confused.

* * *

 **Quilava had a puzzled look on his face, looking down at the floor.**

 **"No one's ever been like that to me. They've just accepted me for the slacker they thought I was and left me. Man, maybe I could wind up with at least one friend. If I'm lucky. Which I'm not..."**

* * *

 **Umbreon shrugged, looking into the camera.**

 **"The guy just needs a boost. He's a starter, which means he could accomplish a lot. So I just gave him a boost. Consider it my good deed for the day."**

* * *

Making sure that the campers were still following him, Mew stopped in front of two shoddy run-down cabins, relieved that Mewtwo was there as well, his grumpy frown still intact. Judging by his stature, the other legendary had been waiting here for quite a while, a newly freshened up Stunky by his side.

"Mewtwo!" Mew said, genuinely glad to see his co-host. All those contestants arriving really wore him out. "How did the Stunky chase go?"

Mewtwo responded with a low growl, expressing his displeasure with the whole debacle. Mew chuckled at that while Stunky frowned, indignant at the situation, choosing to go stand with the arriving campers.

Turning his attention to the others, Mew decided to grab their attention. "All right everyone!" He started. "Its finally time to get on with Total Pokémon Island! But before we start this challenge, I will divide you guys into teams! Mewtwo, get on with it!"

Mewtwo grumbled and pulled out a wad of paper, rolling it out into a long list, looking down at it. "Marshtomp! Wartortle! Turtwig! Carbink! Quilava! Umbreon! Ledyba! Jellicent! Braixen! Gengar! Aurorus! Bidoof! Mimikyu! Vulpix! Togedemaru! Pinsir! Pikachu! Glaceon!" Mewtwo called out, not bothering to look at the Pokémon he called out. "You guys are the Hopeful Ho-ohs!"

"Empoleon! Charizard! Druddigon! Ivysaur! Zorua! Dragonite! Totodile! Stunky! Farfetch'd! Vibrava! Togekiss! Granbull! Mienshao! Riolu! Wynaut! Starmie! Klefki! Kecleon!" Mewtwo said, addressing the remaining Pokémon. "You all are the Lazy Lugias!"

Members of each of the two teams looked at each other, sizing their teammates up, thinking about how far they would get in the game with the team they had. But there was a problem...

It wouldn't be wrong to say that most of the lazy Lugias were not pleased with their team name, resentment running higher than any other emotion among the team.

"You dare to call me lazy?" Empoleon shouted, his voice being the first to ring.

"Ugh! Just great! Exactly the experience I signed up for!" Called out Charizard, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"How do you even know that we are lazy?" Starmie objected, still kind of miffed at Mew.

"Yeah! Change our name before I fart on you!" Stunky shouted, loudest of all.

Mewtwo's face had remained smug, enduring every single complaint flung at him. None of it mattered to him. Until Stunky had made his outburst.

"Fine!" He shouted, a bead of sweat forming on his face. "You are all now the Loyal Lugias!"

* * *

 **Stunky sighed, his tail swishing.**

 **"I don't like it when people treat me like a fart bomb. I'm not just stink, ya know? Still, I guess it did pay off here..."**

* * *

 **Starmie sighed, the brightness of her red gem dimming.**

 **"I don't wanna admit it, but I'm getting bummed out by the game. It's not as fun as I thought."**

* * *

 **Empoleon scoffed, his face absolutely rigid and determined.**

 **"Mew and that co-host better not screw with me on this island. I'm winning those rare candies."**

* * *

Mew groaned as the Lugias cheered, happy with their new name. Still, he couldn't exactly blame Mewtwo for buckiling.

"Whatever!" He said, smirking, having found a new way to toy with the campers. "Meet at the large cliff that oversees the ocean in 10 minutes! Or you'll become automatically eliminated!"

* * *

10 minutes later, a bunch of exhausted Pokémon were huddled on the cliff, panting and wheezing.

"I. Have. Never. Moved. That. Fast." Starmie panted out, her body slouched over.

Mimikyu spoke up from his death bed on the floor, groaning. "Tell me about it."

Others voiced their agreement until Mew started laughing and peering over the cliff and into the ocean, laughing quite hysterically.

The campers all turned to stare at him, some weirded out.

"What's so funny?" Totodile breathed out.

Mew wiped his eyes. "Nothing! It's just that your torture starts here! Your challenge is to jump over this cliff and onto one of the slides waiting for you halfway down! All of them will take you to the target water area, where you're supposed to be! But not all of them are reliable! Haha!"

"And if we miss one of the slides?" Umbreon asked, his tone curious.

"Well, if you can land into the target area, you'll still gain a point for your team! Land outside of the area..." Mew burst out into giggles.

"Okay, you're enjoying this too much," Braixen said, freaked out at the prospect of jumping into the water. "What if we don't want to jump?"

Mew shrugged. "You can chicken out, but I can't guarantee that your teammates will keep you in if they lose the challenge."

Braixen and the other fire types sighed, it seemed like they weren't gonna get out of this easily.

Mew smirked. "Hopeful Ho-ohs! You're up first!"

* * *

 **Okay, so next time, we'll cover the challenge and the elimination ceremony! I believe that this is an improvement over the previous version, but let me know how it compares!**

 **I'd also like to hear what you think of the characters so far, tell me how you're liking them so far! I'll be seeing you guys next time!**

 **Mewtwo: Review, or I'll send Stunky after you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing Like Cliff Diving!

**Allright guys! The next episode of Poké Drama Island is here! Watch as the campers undergo their first challenge and their first elimination... and some of the campers will show their true colors!**

* * *

 **Mew: Hello viewers! Here we are again with another episode of Poké Drama Island! Last episode, I oh so generously greeted out campers as they arrived onto the island! Some conversed and some made friends! We gave them their team names, the Hopeful Ho-ohs and the Loyal Lugias! We'll just take a moment to answer our reviewers, then we'll get to the show! Mewtwo, take it away!"**

 **Mewtwo: *groans* Fine. Guess I'll have to answer the only one we got... h** **ey there, or whatever Silver Dreamers, weird ass name by the way.**

 **Your review: The producer thanks you for liking the improvements he's made to the story, although that I don't see what's so good about them. Honestly, we're only seeing how shitty our contestants are...**

 **Mew: Did you have to be that mean?**

 **Mewtwo: Cold hard truth is good for you. It hardens your soul, betters your spirit.**

 **Mew: Whatever. Let's just move on with the show!**

* * *

"I guess I'll go first." Braixen said sadly, as Dragonite looked on with worry.

The other Fire types sighed with sympathy as Braixen prepared for the jump, each dreading their own turn to descend into a watery hell. Needless to say, they were not looking forward to it.

"Are you really sure that this safe?" Braixen asked in a last ditch attempt to save her skin. "I mean, what if-"

Mewtwo chuckled, effectively cutting the fire fox off. "Oh, yeah, don't worry. We tested it."

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _"You just have to test it out." Mewtwo was telling a Bagon intern, disinterested as he chewed on his Sitrus Berry sandwich. "You'll probably survive, okay?"_

 _"Um, I'm actually not sure..." The Bagon mumbled to himself, looking over the edge, dreading his fall. "What if-" He was cut off, with a flick of Mewtwo's wrist, as the legendary's psychic powers shoved him clean off the edge._

 _"AAAAH!" The Bagon cried upon impact, a sickening crack filling the air, causing Mewtwo to wince. "MY NUTS!_

* * *

Mew laughed, recalling the time when Mewtwo had told him of the incident. "Allright, Braixen!" He said. "You'd better jump now! Unless you'd like for your teammates to vote you off when they lose because of you!"

Braixen groaned and braced herself, slowly inching towards the edge, her body screaming at her to go back to safety.

* * *

 **"I'm really going to regret this.." Braixen sighed. "Water's not really my strong suit. But Dragonite does look worried and all.."**

 **A smile came opon her face, as she blushed. "W-Well, in that case..."**

* * *

The other Pokémon watched Braixen as she jumped off the cliff and dove down, some of the Fire types bowing their heads in respect for her.

"Well, she's dead..." Quilava sighed, laying down on the ground. "Farewell, fox that I never knew..."

The Ho-ohs stared at Quilava. "What?" He asked. "She's a fire type. She will be dead. Or mentally insane. It doesn't matter."

"No!" Dragonite said, shaking his head, shouting over the edge. "Aim for a slide, Braixen! Aim!"

Druddigon turned on Dragonite, claws spread out and aimed at the orange dragon. "What are you doing, helping the enemy?"

Dragonite frowned and brought his head closer to Druddigon. "I can do what I want, jerk wad! What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Nothing," Mienshao interrupted, causing the two dragons to turn and look at her. "Except, we might lose the challenge. Then, you might get voted off. Just something to remember."

Granbull just chuckled and watched Braixen fall, her eyes lit with amusement. "I think I get why those legendaries are doing this. Pure entertainment."

Dragonite growled and turned away from the two, his other teammates focused on Braixen, focusing his own attention in his own thoughts, already thinking about eliminating Dragonite.

As for how Braixen was doing, she had aimed for a red slide, only do find that it was extremely fragile and broke under her feet. She had then fallen into the sea, missing the target area. She immediately surfaced, screaming her face out and freaking out.

"I WILL KILL YOU, MEW!" She yelled, frantically trying to to swim for shore, desperately clinging to anything she could find. "I SWEAR IT!"

Quilava hummed in approval, lifting his head off of the ground just enough to see over the cliff. "She's not dead. Nice."

His teammates stared at him once again, their minds wondering what was wrong with him.

"What?" Quilava asked.

"Okay, then!" Mew stated, chuckling. "No points for the Ho-ohs so far! Braixen will have to wait on the beach for the next part of the challenge! And on her threat to kill me! So, who's next?"

"Allright!" Marshtomp cheered as he leapt off. "For parties!"

Some other Pokémon rolled their eyes, specifically on the Lugias, as Wartortle smirked at his buddy. "Go get them buddy!" He called down, as Marshtomp dove downward.

Gengar came from behind and nudged Wartortle, his eyes carrying a skeptical look. "That guy's your friend? He seems pretty cool, but also he's a bit off, don't you think? Got a bit of a screw loose, I mean. Doesn't seem right."

Wartortle turned on Gengar and frowned. "How can you judge him like that, man? I know he's not the most normal of Pokémon, but, like, he's definitely not insane!"

Gengar tried to explain, but Wartortle had already turned back around, uninterested in conversing with the ghost Pokémon any further.

* * *

 **Gengar grumbled to himself as he sat over the toilet, drumming his claws on his face. "Oooh. Touchy. Just asking."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Marshtomp had landed in the target area without using any of the slides, creating a huge splash, surfacing with a huge smile.

"Allright!" Marshtomp cheered as he popped out of the water. "Parties! I'm throwing one once we win for sure!"

Marshtomp's team cheered loudly for him, while the other team protested, many of them irritated at Marshtomp's avoidance of the stairs.

"Ey!" Granbull called out, stomping her feet, clearly pissed at the results of Marshtomp's jump. "That has to be cheating!"

"Yeah!" Zorua called out. "He didn't use any of the slides!"

Although Mew was slightly annoyed, he nodded. Did anyone realize how much time it took to have those slides built? "It counts. I didn't say you had to _use_ the slides. The Ho-ohs get a point!"

The Ho-ohs cheered as Wartortle smirked and sent a thumbs please to his buddy in the water.

"My turn!" He called down to Marshtomp.

"Don't worry!" Marshtomp called from afar as he swam to shore. "You'll do great!"

Wartortle nodded and jumped off. He aimed for a yellow slide, but upon landing, he sped up greatly, zipping down the slide and flying right out of the target area.

His team groaned, but cheered as he used Rapid Spin to get into the target area.

However the Loyal Lugias broke out in more protesting.

"Okay," Zorua called out. "That's just unfair!"

Empoleon nodded. "Surely! That's like being able to wreck all of the slides with a Drill Peck and still land in the target area!"

Mew laughed. "Well, I never said that you couldn't use moves..."

"What don't you not say..." Kecleon asked sarcastically.

* * *

 **Kecleon sighed as he sat in the confessional.**

 **"I must be the smartest guy on the team, maybe even on the show. I can see the chaos lying within this game. Trust me, after the first few challenges, there will be some vendettas brewing."**

 **He smiled a crooked smile. "And I'll be in the midst of it, controlling it all. Those Ho-ohs won't know what hit them."**

* * *

 **"The rules are becoming way too loose!" Carbink cried out. "I mean, sure we're winning, but without rules, WHERE IS THE STRUCTURE AND ORDER OF LIFE?"**

* * *

"Whatever!" Togedemaru called from the other team. "I'm going down!"

He jumped off and rolled down the same yellow slide that Wartortle did, zipping down in the same manner. "Whee!"

However, just as he was about zip off, spikes came out of his body, allowing him to stick to the end of the slide.

Togedemaru then retracted his spikes and walked cheerfully into the water, earning cheers from his teammates and more groans from the other team.

He smiled and swam off to the shore, mostly floating.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ledyba cheered from on top of the cliff. "We can do this! We've got this! Go Ho-ohs! We'll make it to the top!"

"Ugh..." Quilava groaned. "My ears. Could you be any louder?"

Ledyba got in close to the fire Pokémon, smiling stupidly. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO WIN? I'M LOOKING FOR WINNERS! YEAH!"

Quilava reeled back and groaned. "Ugh. I'm not going to jump anyway, so might as well go wait at the beach."

"You're not going to jump?" Pikachu asked. "What if we lose?"

"I'm a fire type." Quilava answered. "I don't do water."

Pikachu nodded slowly as Quilava trudged off.

* * *

 **Pikachu shrugged his shoulders.**

 **"I can understand him, I guess. I mean, Braixen did it, but she freaked out."**

 **The electric mouse sighed. "It's sad, but if we lose, I might have to vote him off."**

* * *

 **"Ugh, such a quitter!" Ledyba whined.**

* * *

"And that's a non jumper from the Hopeful Ho-ohs!" Mew called. "Better hope you get more jumpers!"

"Ledyba, why don't you jump?" Pikachu asked after watching Quilava head down.

Ledyba blushed heavily. "Um, I'm actually kinda scared..."

"What!" Pikachu cried out. "You were just going on about how you hated quitting! What just happened?"

"Yeah?" Turtwig asked. "I think that she's just a coward. Going on about that to someone who actually had a reason to not jump!

"Well..." Ledyba started but was literally pushed off the cliff by Pinsir, who had remained silent until now. "WAAAAH!"

"What?" Pinsir asked, everyone giving him stares. "She was obviously not gonna do it. Someone had to give her a little shove."

Turtwig shrugged. "Eh, it's fine. But if she misses and we end up losing, I know who I'm voting for."

Pinsir growled. "Yeah? Well, can it twerp!" He yelled. "I'll shove my fist down your throat!"

Turtwig smirked and got into a fighting stance. "Let's rumble. I'll show you exactly want I'm made of."

Pinsir got into a somewhat fighting stance until Umbreon interrupted.

"Wow, so juvenile." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Do you really want to lose the challenge? Save it for someplace else so none of us get eliminated."

Turtwig nodded at Pinsir. "Soon, asshole." He then jumped off and down the cliff.

However, Turtwig saw that Ledyba was hovering right over a slide, looking down fearfully.

"Hey!" He called, diving and increasing his descent. Ledyba looked up, startled and was bumped by Turtwig right onto a slide. Unfortunately, it was the red one and Ledyba went crashing down through it. She missed the target area, screaming down all the way.

Luckily, the grass turtle dove right down in a manner similar to Marshtomp's and landed right into the target area.

"Allright!" Turtwig shouted as he surfaced. "Ho-ohs for the win!"

* * *

 **Umbreon's face remained expressionless.**

 **"I'm not entirely sure who to blame for Ledyba's loss. Herself, Pinsir, or Turtwig. Personally, they're all to blame."**

* * *

 **Pinsir gave a small sigh of relief.**

 **"Glad I didn't have to fight Turtwig."**

 **He then realized what he said. "Uh, glad for him! Yeah, that's right! I'd would've pounded and pulverized him into the ground! Yeah, that Turtwig wouldn't even know what hit him!"**

* * *

Pikachu stepped onto the edge of the cliff, doing some stretching before he jumped.

"Hey!" Pinsir called, shoving past him. "I wanna jump!"

Pikachu pushed back at him. "Well, then wait for your turn, man!"

The two continued to shove and push until Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt shocking the bug Pokémon.

Unfortunately, this also weakened the edge they were standing down causing it to crumble and fall.

"AAAAH!" Pinsir screamed as Pikachu quickly dove down.

He landed the red slide, quickly using Quick Attack to run down it. He reached the end, then somersaulted into the target area.

"Allright!" He called out, only to look back and see that the red slide had broken under his weight. "Dang it!"

Just then, Pinsir fell into the water, sending Pikachu further down.

He quickly surfaced, eyes wide. "I could've drowned!" He cried out.

"So?" Pinsir asked. "At least I got us another point."

"That's it!" Pikachu declared. "You are my rival! My bitter foe till the end! One of us will die in this rivalry!"

* * *

 **Pikachu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

 **"I do some movies, ya know? And well, sometimes I get into it too much."**

 **His face then bore a frown. "But Pinsir is still my rival. He is!"**

* * *

Pinsir looked at Pikachu strangely and began to swim to the shore.

"Hey!" Pikachu cried out, slowly swimming after him. "I'm not finished with you yet! You hear me?! Do you hear me?!"

Back up on the cliff, Mewtwo rolled his eyes, turning to Mew.

"Hey Mew." He asked the pink Pokémon, who was now sitting in a beach chair.

"What, Mewtwo?" He asked.

Mewtwo showed him a schedule, filled with the plans for the show's running time. "The challenge is taking too long. If we want to finish the season, we've gotta wrap things up."

Mew's eyes widened as he got off of his chair and flew in front of the Pokémon.

"Hey, Lugias!" Mew said, grinning. "Your turn!"

The Lugias cheered while the Ho-ohs protested, Gengar being the loudest.

"We didn't get to finish!" He cried out. "Bidoof, Jellicent, Carbink, Umbreon, Aurorus, Mimikyu, Vulpix, Glaceon, and I didn't get to jump yet!"

Mew gave an evil smirk. "Well, too bad." He turned to the Lugias. "Let me give you tips about the slides! The red slide is my favorite! It always breaks under weight! As for the yellow slide, Mewtwo harvested Stunky spray and spread it over, causing you to zip down real fast."

And the sound of this, Wartortle and Togedemaru began freaking out, rolling all over the sand.

"Yeah, good for you!" Mew shouted down. "Anyway, the green slide is covered in glue, causing you to slow down. Probably the safest route! As for the blue slide, well..."

Mew broke out into giggles, causing everyone to look at him.

Empoleon prepared to jump, until Gengar protested once again.

"That's not fair! You just gave them all the info they needed! You can't do this!" He pointed out.

Mew frowned. "Fine. Why don't we FIX THIS..."

* * *

 **Gengar's eyes were widened.**

 **"I wish that I had never spoken."**

* * *

 **"**** you, Mew!" Druddigon shouted. "Once this is over, I'll kill you!"**

* * *

 **Mimikyu just stared at the camera.**

 **He then proceeded to repeatedly bang his hand against the confessional several times.**

* * *

 **"We won't leave this island alive..." Glaceon said quietly, shivering.**

* * *

Mew flew up in the sky, charging a psychic blast. He then threw it down, exploding the cliff, and sending all of the contestants down screaming.

As his team fell, Umbreon reminded them. "Remember! The green slide is the safest!"

Most of teammates showed signs of acknowledgement, like Gengar and Carbink, while others, such as Mimikyu and Glaceon had their eyes widened at the fall and the sheer surprise of it all.

As for the Lugias, no one told them what to do, they just did it.

They dove towards whichever slide was closest to them, some diving right for the slide.

As the contestants landed, splashes of water rose up, spraying all over the cameras.

Meanwhile, Mew watched all of the carnage from above. "Do you think I went a bit too far?" He asked his co-host.

Mewtwo shook his head. "You can never go too far on these shows. Plus, you blasted Totodile. That's good."

Mew chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. I'll go check and figure out who won."

Mew floated to see only 3 Lugias in the target area: Empoleon, Starmie, and Totodile. The rest of the Lugias were just swimming around in circles.

"What!" Empoleon cried out. "That can't be! What happened?!"

* * *

 **Gengar smirked. "Sorry, Lugias fans, but in the midst of it all, I fired a Confuse Ray. Those Lugias never stood a chance."**

* * *

 **Empoleon raised his flippers in disbelief and in disgust. "What is wrong with my team?! Can't they do anything?! What the hell kind of team am I on?!"**

* * *

 **"Ey, um, I'm not entirely sure what happened there." Granbull said scratching her head.**

* * *

 **Ledyba cheered. "YEAH WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! YEAH!"**

* * *

 **Druddigon roared and slashed the walls. "Oh my Arceus, we lost! Stinking Mew! You ****ed up the whole challenge!"**

* * *

 **Mimikyu was inspecting the slashes in the walls. "You know, now that we've won, it's possible my everlasting bad luck might go away. Just hoping, you know?"**

 **Mimikyu then fell into the toilet. "Ack! Someone farted in here! Real bad! Somebody help me!"**

* * *

 **Togedemaru stared down into the toilet, shuddering.**

 **"Don't worry, Mimikyu, I'll get you out!"**

* * *

"Allright!" Mew said once all of the campers had gathered on the shore. "Since the Ho-ohs won the challenge, they'll get an advantage in the next part!"

All the campers gasped.

"So," Starmie asked. "We're not out? I can still have fun?"

Mew frowned at her. "No! This will not be fun! I'll torture you! Understand? TORTURE!"

Mewtwo pulled the raging legendary back, and teleported a 10 boxes in front of the campers.

"All right." Mewtwo grumbled. "You see these boxes?" The campers nodded.

"Well, you all are going to have to pull them all the way back to your cabins. Five for each team. I don't care how long it takes, just do it. Since the Ho-ohs won the first part, they get to use wheelbarrows. Once you've gotten the boxes back to the cabins, you'll open them and begin to build a tool shed. First team that finishes is safe from elimination, understand?"

The campers nodded to show their understanding.

"THEN GO!" Mew shouted.

The campers started moving their boxes, the Hopeful Ho-ohs using the wheelbarrows.

"Wartortle! Marshtomp! Aurorus! Pinsir! Quilava!" Umbreon called. "Take the wheelbarrows! We'll be right by you!"

Those five Pokémon nodded and started pushing their wheelbarrows.

"Allright!" Braixen called out. "We can do this!"

"Oui!" Jellicent said. "Nous pouvons le faire!"

The Ho-ohs stared at Jellicent for a moment, then kept on going.

"Come on Pinsir!" Pikachu encouraged, walking beside him. "My rival should be better than this! Push harder! You can do this!"

Pinsir groaned. "Just stop with that effing rival thing! It's annoying and creepy!"

Pikachu smirked, his cheeks sparking. "That's just what my rival should say, so I'll do the opposite!"

Turtwig walked beside the two. "Hah, you've got yourself a rival, Pinsir."

Pinsir groaned as Ledyba zipped by him.

"I'm the one doing the motivating around here!" She said, twirling batons in two of her hands, flying towards Quilava.

"PUSH HARDER, YOU QUITTER!" She yelled into Quilava's ear. "I'M NOT HAVING YOU QUIT ON ME THIS TIME!"

Quilava groaned, but kept pushing. "Help me..."

Umbreon frowned at Ledyba. "Hey, Ledyba! Try doing something useful for once!"

"I am!" Ledyba said as one of her batons went flying, hitting Quilava's stomach, causing the fire weasel to double over. It also hit the wheel of Quilava's wheelbarrow, causing it to fly off.

Ledyba's teammates glared at her as she laughed sheepishly.

"Um, accident?" She said, tossing the other one away.

They all turned to hear Quilava groaning. Aurorus ran up to him, immediately using giving him some Oran Berries.

"Are you okay?" Aurorus asked Quilava, healing him.

Gengar turned on Ledyba. "What was that?" He asked. "What was that thing even made of?"

"Rods infused with ground type energy..." Ledyba said, rubbing one of her arms.

* * *

 **Gengar slapped his forehead. "Who the hell carries around stuff like that? Who? Name 5 people that aren't ground types!"**

* * *

 **Vulpix was just sitting in the confessional, but she had a dissatisfied look on her face, most likely from Ledyba.**

* * *

 **Quilava groaned. "Why me? I would've thought Mimikyu would suffer something like this..."**

* * *

 **Mimikyu quivered in pain. "When Ledyba tossed the other baton, it hit me. I'm not weak or anything like that, but it still hurts..."**

* * *

Gengar growled and turned around to see that the Lugias were catching up. "Quilava, can you move?"

Quilava tried to get up, but Aurorus kept him down. "He needs to rest for a bit." She told the team. "I'll have to stay with him, unfortunately."

"Fine by me." Umbreon muttered, causing Gengar to turn on him.

"What?" The ghost said. "What are you talking about, we're going to lose!"

"Take a chill pill!" Wartortle said, with Marshtomp nodding beside him.

"That doesn't change the fact that we're stuck here." Braixen muttered.

Umbreon shook his head. "I've already made a plan. Don't worry."

* * *

Empoleon led his team closer to the Ho-ohs, having the bigger, stronger Pokémon push the crates.

"Come on!" Empoleon cried as they passed the Ho-ohs. "We've got the lead!"

"Yeah, man!" Charizard said, grunting as he pushed his box. "Um, Druddigon and Dragonite, you okay?"

This question was directed to the two dragons, who were snarling at each other as they pushed their boxes.

"Just peachy." Dragonite growled.

"Couldn't be better. After all, I'm obviously stronger than Dragonite." Druddigon snarled.

"No way."

"Yea, way."

"Wanna see?" Dragonite asked, using Strength to push the box harder.

"Sure thing." Druddigon groaned, using Outrage.

Much to the chagrin of the Lugias, the two dragon engaged in a sort of race, not noticing the cracking boxes. Unfortunately, it was too late as the boxes cracked, unloading their cargo.

"Oops." Dragonite said.

"Oops my ass." Druddigon said, inspecting the cargo. "Hey...it's just planks of wood covered in steel lacing!"

"What?" Empoleon asked coming over to see, but in that moment the Ho-ohs surged ahead, their broken wheelbarrow being replaced with Carbink for a wheel and Quilava and Aurorus replaced with Pikachu and Gengar.

"All right." Mienshao said, concerned. "Let's break our boxes and just carry the planks without the lacing."

* * *

The challenge was now a race as the Lugias pulled ahead of the Ho-ohs reaching the cabin area first.

"Come on!" Empoleon said as they began to build their shed.

"We can't fall behind!" Umbreon said as he took Carbink from the wheelbarrow and began to open the boxes.

Mew and Mewtwo teleported right into the camp site, Mew smirking at the situation.

"You know Mewtwo, I find it hilarious that the Ho-ohs had the advantage, but are probably going to lose now!" Mew snickered.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm just mad that Totodile escapes elimination."

Mew chuckled. "Yeah, I'm just wondering who the Ho-ohs will vote off! Maybe a certain bug that took out her own teammate and their advantage? Who could that be?"

"Stop rubbing it in my face, Mew!" Ledyba yelled. "We can still win!"

Umbreon sighed. "No, we won't."

Ledyba turned on him. "YES WE W-"

She was cut off as Umbreon turned her towards the Lugias, who had already finished. "Oh."

* * *

 **Gengar groaned. "So close. Why?! Why Ledyba?!"**

* * *

 **"Whoo!" Totodile shouted. "We won! I mean, I know that I didn't do much, but I'm still glad!"**

* * *

 **"That's what you get when you mess with the Lugias!" Empoleon cheered.**

* * *

 **"Okay..." Ledyba said, hyperventilating. "I. I just have to. Get the others to vote for. QUILAVA!"**

* * *

Mew teleported to the center of the cabin area. "Allright! Guess I'll be seeing all of you Ho-ohs at elimination! But first-!"

He shot a beam of pink energy at the Lugias shack, transforming it into a small market stand of sorts. Added to it, was Mew's face on top.

"This is Mew Market!" Mew said, smiling. "Here, you can buy things for your pleasure, whether it's food, trinkets, or even items! You just have to bring me some Mew Moola. You'll get one token of Mew Moola every time your team loses at the elimination ceremony, and if you find any items around the island, you can trade them in!"

The campers looked pleased with this, but Mew held up his hand for silence. "Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo groaned and shot two beams of pink energy at the Ho-ohs planks, creating a blinding flash. As the flash died, there were two new bulidings, one exactly identical to Mew Market, and the other more like a mailbox, but with several slots.

"Okay, ****ers." Mewtwo began. "This is Mewtwo MegaMart. Here, you can buy advantages during the game by giving me Mewtwo Moola. You get Mewtwo Moola by winning a challenge, and being the one who carried your team to the victory. Basically, the MVP gets the Moola. You can also trade some items that you might find around the island, but I'm pretty picky."

"Might I ask a question?" Kecleon asked. "If it's not too much trouble."

"What?" Mewtwo asked irritatedly.

"What purpose does the other craft serve?" Kecleon inquired.

Mew spoke up. "Glad you asked! That is Pelliper Packages! Whenever one of the viewers decides to send you fan mail, Pelliper will bring it right here, don't you worry! And of course, if there's an item in there, regardless of the rules, you can use it as long as it's not too crazy."

"All right, fine." Empoleon said. "But who gets the Mewtwo Moola?"

Mewtwo scratched his head, mainly looking at Empoleon, Druddigon and Dragonite.

"Since Druddigon and Dragonite were equally tied in MVP..." Mewtwo trailed off. "I'll give it to Empoleon." He tossed a purple token right into Empoleon's flippers.

"Now, off with you, ya Lugias! The Ho-ohs have an elimination ceremony! And a campers to vote off!" Mew cheered.

* * *

Ledyba spent her time before the ceremony busy pleading with Aurorus, Glaceon, and Vulpix.

"Please!" She begged. "You've gotta save me! I can't get out this early! I didn't even do anything wrong!"

Aurorus shook her head. "That may be your opinion, but the fact remains that you still took out Quilava. Not to mention, you completely destroyed our advantage. We would've lost far greater if Umbreon hadn't bailed us out."

"Um, she's kinda right..."Glaceon said quietly. "Nothing personal, but I..."

Glaceon hid behind Aurorus under Ledyba's glare.

Ledyba then turned to Vulpix, who had already started walking away.

"Please!" She pleaded one final time to Aurorus.

"Sorry, Ledyba." Aurorus said, asking away.

* * *

 **"Okay..." Quilava groaned. "Ledyba's off the island."**

* * *

 **Umbreon stared at the camera. "Like there's a choice."**

* * *

 **"Ledyba." Gengar said.**

* * *

 **"Bug Bitch..." Pinsir growled.**

* * *

 **"Yeah," Ledyba sighed. "I'm probably getting out now..."**

* * *

Mew stared at the campers that were sitting on the logs, levitating Mew Moola around him.

"How does it feel to have your first elimination ceremony?" Mew asked sarcastically.

"Not cool, man..." Marshtomp sighed. Mew just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. If I toss you a Moola, you're safe. Understand? The one who doesn't get a Moola must walk to the dock of shame and take a Lapras home." Mew explained.

"Marshtomp. Wartortle." The pair smiled as they got their Moola.

"Gengar. Aurorus. Mimikyu. Vulpix. Togedemaru. Pikachu. Pinsir. Turtwig."

These Pokémon made an expression of relief as they got their Moola.

"Umbreon. Jellicent. Braixen. Bidoof. Carbink. Glaceon."

Quilava's eyes widened as bit as Ledyba sunk her head lower.

"And the one sent home will be..." Mew trailed off for suspense.

He stared at the Ho-ohs as they stared at him.

"Hurry up and tell us." Umbreon snapped.

Mew rolled his eyes and tossed the last Moola to Quilava. "So long, Ledyba."

Ledyba sighed and walked to the Dock of Shame.

* * *

 **Ledyba sighed. "Apparently I have to do this final confession. Oh well. I mean, I guess if I couldn't handle a challenge like this, I wouldn't be able to move much farther in the competition.**

 **Who I want to win? Well, I'm not really sure, but definitely not Quilava. Maybe Mimikyu? He seems nice."**

 **Ledyba stood up. "Well, I guess I'm off."**

* * *

The Lugias were having a real party in their cabin, courtesy of the combined efforts of Charizard, Totodile, and Dragonite.

"All right!" Totodile cheered. "This is great!"

Empoleon nodded. "Victory is sweet."

Mienshao smiled at Empoleon. "Nothing better."

Charizard put on some music. "LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the cabin and into the forest, Kecleon was organizing a meeting with Druddigon and Farfetch'd.

"I suggest that we make an alliance." Kecleon said. "I've chosen you for this alliance."

"Pardon me for asking, but why do we need an alliance?" Farfetch'd asked. "We've just won a challenge."

Druddigon rolled his eyes. "Obviously, it's only a matter of time before we lose. He wants to be prepared."

Kecleon nodded. "Yes, exactly correct. Now, are there any doubts?"

Farfetch'd simply shook his head, as Druddigon nodded. "Are we going to just be one for those fair alliances, or an alliance that targets people?"

"We'll target whomever we choose, for personal reasons or strategic." Kecleon answered.

Druddigon grinned. "Now, that's an alliance I can be a part of."

Kecleon gave a reptilian grin. "Then we shall be known as Team Confront. We'll confront all he competition and emerge victorious."

* * *

 **Druddigon smirked. "All right, with this alliance I've basically got a ticket for the ride to the merge at least. After that, I'll hook myself up with some stronger Pokémon and then turn on Kecleon."**

* * *

 **Farfetch'd looked sheepish. "I actually dropped out of military school. They told me that I didn't have that sense of duty before myself. Hopefully, with this alliance, I'll get that sense of honor and get back in military school."**

* * *

 **Nothing could be seen in the confessional. Suddenly, Kecleon appeared other of nowhere.**

 **"I saw Druddigon's and Farfetch'd's confessionals. I must ay, I am surprised at Druddigon's intentions. I didn't think that he could process that much. However, he is still a strong competitor, and thus I must keep him close. He must get out before the merge, however. As for Farfetch'd, I struck a gold mine. He'll clearly obey my every word, hanging on my every syllable."**

 **Kecleon began to laugh in a croaking kind of matter. "I'll be in charge of this game in no time."**

* * *

Mew was seen on the Dock of Shame, combing his fur.

"Well, the Hopeful Ho-ohs lost their first challenge and their Limber Lugias won their first! But hey, at least all for the Ho-ohs got some Mew Moola! Well, all of them except for Ledyba. She got out, but did anyone not forsee this?" Mew said, smirking.

"I hoped for Totodile to get out..." Came Mewtwo's voice off screen.

"Well," Mew continued. "Kecleon's got a shiny new alliance! But will it last? Will Quilava finally give up on this? Will Totodile finally suffer some real punishment from Mewtwo?"

"Hell, yeah!" Mewtwo shouted from offscreen.

Mew looked annoyed. "ANYWAY, find out on Poké! Drama! Island!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! In case you want to submit some fan mail, here the rules!**

 **You may include a letter of sorts in the reviews, and the contestant will receive it.**

 **You may also donate a limit of 300 Poké for your favored contestants for them to trade at Mew Market or Mewtwo MegaMart. Mew will give 1 Mew Moola per 100 Poké, thus allowing you to give 3 Moola to the campers. Mewtwo will accept this and give the contestant a minor advantage in the challenge. Just say how much you wish to give in your review.**

 **Along with this, you may give the contestant any item that exists in the game. Just no Mega Stones. Those will be included in the next season, which will definitely come. You just have to state the item in your review.**

 **And last but not least, you may give up to only one fan mail. Understand? Good. I'll see you next time!**


End file.
